


VID: Doin' the Do

by se42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Club Vivid, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Snart, with special guest Killer Frost. Plus some bonus Lisa/Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Doin' the Do

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Doin' the Do" by Betty Boo.
> 
> Premiered at VividCon 2016's Club Vivid dance party.

 

Streaming options: YouTube below or [Vimeo here](https://vimeo.com/179130695) ( password is **lisafrost** ).

 

 

[Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/149056860574/premiered-at-vividcon-2016s-club-vivid-dance)  //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/15965.html)  //  [Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/813907.html)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped):

[WMV (35 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/bettyboo-lisasnart-frost.zip)

[AVI (58 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/bettyboo-lisasnart-frost_xvid.zip)

 


End file.
